cartoonmania320fandomcom-20200215-history
Hide and Seek
"That crazy duck thinks he's the master? *Heh* I'll find him in no time..." - Matthew Littlemore, before he spends the next two months trying to find Wacky Quacky. Hide and Seek is the twenty-ninth episode of CartoonMania. It premiered on YouTube on November 25, 2018. The episode was in production from January 2018 to November 2018 because Matthew had a hard time thinking of an ending. Plot The characters encourage a reluctant Matthew to play a game of hide and seek. Detailed Plot Summary The episode begins with Matthew writing at his desk while his characters beg him to play hide and seek. Matthew refuses stating that he would "rather dunk his hands in a vat of hot boiling lava" than play. The characters present him the lava and tell him to prove his statement true and Matthew questions where it even came from in the first place, but Matthew then reluctantly agrees to play. The characters hide as Matthew counts to one hundred. Matthew laments to himself that he always hated hide and seek as a child because he was unable to spot a single person. He then yells at himself for talking to himself, though he was normal. Matthew decides to quit the game and goes to bed early. He enters his room and discovers Carter was hiding in there. This gives Matthew a great boost of confidence and sets out to win the game, leaving Carter confused. Apart from Carter, Matthew finds the other 318 characters, including Plaidypus, The Great Monkini, Quinto Quail, Earth Andrews, The StickFigure Brothers, Timmy Tiger, Tanya Tigress, and Victor Virus. It was soon revealed the only character left to find is Wacky Quacky, who is incredibly good at the game due to his shape-shifting abilities. Matthew is confident that, wasting no second, he will search for Wacky. Unfortunately, two months past, Matthew had gone berserk. With his hair and clothing turned messy, he has no comprehension on an inside voice. Matthew is growing increasingly desperate to spot Wacky, but Quincy informs him that there was no point because he had already searched through the entire house. Matthew suddenly realizes that he had not yet searched underneath it and lifts it off the ground, resulting in every character and item inside collapsing onto each other. However, Matthew's logic-defying strength was pointless, as Wacky was still nowhere to be found. Matthew slams the house back onto the ground in frustration, finally giving up at finding Wacky. Matthew tries to get Wacky to come out of hiding when he realizes that the lava from two months ago is still not put up. Matthew tries to push it out of the room when suddenly Wacky reveals that he was the lava the entire time as he then makes a forced lava pun. Matthew begins to cry, but Wacky comforts him and says that finding ninety-nine percent of the characters does not count as losing, and that he tried his best. Matthew is touched that Wacky "of all people" would say this, but then Wacky begins chewing on Matthew's chair and runs off laughing. Matthew was relived that it was all over and that he had done nothing "too crazy", and Jimmy ends the cartoon by telling Matthew that he "lifted the house". Characters * Matthew Littlemore * Timmy Tiger * Tanya Tigress * JoJo Violet * Stanley The Half Man-Half Camel * Penny Bleat * Victor Virus * Zack Zebra * Anne Mermaid * The StickFigure Brothers * Mr. Incredibone * Plaidypus * Otis Johnny Emu * Maurice * Winslow * Donald Trumpet * Moe & Joe * Julius Terryman Scott * Chief Icebox * Bowling Ball * Bowling Pin * Carter * The Great Monkini * Quinto Quail * Earth Andrews * Quincy Quail * Iggy Popart * Count Quarterbacula * Thomas J. Spotson * Chicken Wizard * Pigasso * McGee * Rufus * Ryan * Franklin * Captain McMallard * Wacky Quacky * Newton Spotneck * Punk Flamingo * Cluck Robirdson Rooster (cameo) Trivia * Matthew Littlemore unintentionally leaked the title for this episode on Twitter on January 14, 2018.https://twitter.com/animator320/status/952635020350337024 * This episode features a new voice actor for the character of Carter, who is portrayed by Caleb Rice. He is the first character to be voiced by someone other than Matthew Littlemore. * It took two months for Matthew to complete the game and most of it was spent trying to find Wacky Quacky, who was revealed to be the lava at the start of the episode. * After Matthew finished recording the episode, his voice was incredibly sore from all the screaming he did. He plans to give the screaming a break for a while.This was stated by Matthew himself in the comments of the video. * The Subaluwa! Sumo Sound effect is used at the 2:40 mark in the episode. It is most commonly known for being in the Cartoon Network animated series Ed, Edd n Eddy. Production Production the episode began sometime in January 2018. On January 14, 2018, Littlemore unintentionally leaked the episode's title on his Twitter. The episode was delayed multiple times due to Littlemore having a hard time thinking of an ending for the episode. He later stated the long-awaited episode would be released in July/August of 2018, but he ended up missing the deadline. On September 7, 2018, Littlemore returned to work on the episode with plans to have it done sometime soon.https://twitter.com/animator320/status/1038223308938862592 On September 26, 2018, Littlemore animated a scene with Carter, a minor background character. He also announced that there's a strong possibility that Carter will be voiced by someone other than himself.https://twitter.com/animator320/status/1045173691607277568 The episode was finally finished and released on November 25, 2018. The Episode Gallery TBA External links Category:Episodes Category:2018 Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes